Speech!
by toujours-eccentrique
Summary: It's time for Sirius to make his best mans speech at James and Lily's wedding. One shot. Contains frequent swearing and everything else you'd expect.


**I know I haven't wrote anything in a while, but I plan to make a proper return and wrap up _'77 _soon. This is just a little one shot that has been in my mind for a while. Enjoy, and please leave a review!**

* * *

><p>There was a tinkle of glass from the top table, proceeded by a shower of golden sparks. As the crowd hushed Sirius stood up, a long scroll of parchment clutched in his shaking hands. Having to perform in front of an audience had never fazed Sirius, but never before had the performance been so important. Sirius looked down at the hundreds of staring eyes in front of him, and smiled his usual jaunty, handsome grin.<p>

"Now I know we all want to get pissed," Sirius began, and there was a roar of laughter and jeers, "So I'll make this quick." He cleared his throat and pulled on his shirt collar.

"I've never had a proper family before," Sirius said, his voice floating loud and clear around the silent room, "Never knew what it felt like to be truly loved, or wanted. But these guys have let me stick around for years, so either they do want me or they can't think of any way to get rid of me." There was more laughter, and when Sirius quickly glanced over to his left he saw that Lily's eyes were already swimming with tears. Sirius winked at her before continuing.

"And now I have the best family anyone could hope for - James, Lily, Remus, Peter," He said, nodding at each of his friends in turn, "I first met James on the Hogwarts Express. A small, scrawny, specky thing… I can't say much has changed. We played our first prank on that train. We hid and made the blinds on the windows roll up and down, then went around telling everybody that the train was haunted. I think we really had you all spooked - Dorcas Meadows cried. Sorry folks! But I'm afraid that was just a taster for all of the mischief to come.

Then James and I met Remus and Peter, and from that moment on there was no stopping us. We wrecked havoc upon that school, and I couldn't have hoped for a better partner in crime."

Lily was dabbing at her eyes now, and even James looked uncharacteristically sentimental. Sirius had noticed that a soft hush had descended upon the room, and everybody was smiling, their eyes glazed and filled with a warm light. Sirius hastily swallowed down the lump in his throat. He noticed that the pause had been considerably long, and shook himself. "Erm, where was I… Oh yes.

As well as being a little shit, James has always been the sort of guy you can always go to with a problem. He'd never judge you. He'd never turn you away for anything. I've never met somebody with such an open mind, an accepting heart, and a fucking huge ego," Sirius grinned again, and upon noticing Remus subconsciously nodding, quietly added, "I think a lot of us are grateful for James's broad nature.

And now Lily's come along. I know we didn't see eye to eye at first - I know now that the bossiness is all part of her charm - but I honestly couldn't think of a person more deserving of a great bloke. Lily's like a mother to me, in a way. And a sister. And the fit distant cousin you always feel guilty for fancying."

"Sirius!" Lily choked, but she was laughing. Everybody was.

"Doesn't she look beautiful, ladies and gentlemen?" Sirius asked, waving a hand at Lily with a flourish.

"Jamesy doesn't look bad, either. Scrubs up well," Sirius added, "I've rabbited on a bit, I know. I know you all want to start necking the free champagne - free loading bastards! - but I'd appreciate it, ladies and gentlemen, if you'd all just hold on a minute longer to raise your drinks - whatever is left of them, anyway - and toast to the most perfect couple I've ever seen. To James and Lily!"

"James and Lily!" The room chorused.

There was a an eruption of cheering and clapping, and Lily jumped up to give Sirius a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. That was perfect," She whispered down his ear.

"Enjoy yourself," Sirius muttered back, patting her on the back before turning to neck his drink and tuck the speech back in his pocket.

"Thanks, mate," James's voice sounded from behind him.

Sirius turned around. "No problem, Prongs. I meant every word," He said.

"It wasn't as cheesy as I'd expected it to be, either. Well done," James grinned.

Sirius thumped him on the shoulder, and declared, "Wanker. Come on, let's find Moony and Wormtail and get this party started!"


End file.
